So Here I Am
by 14Checker
Summary: -"I looked up at the two-story white colonial home. It was as perfect as the people inside. I rang the doorbell...and waited. There was no turning back now. I was here."-R&R. PPGD based. I don't own PPGD or Bell.


**From Chex:** My first story. It's PPGD based.

* * *

I looked up at the two-story white colonial home, three perfect circles cut out of the wall to form windows. Spotlessly white walls, flawlessy cut hedges. It was as perfect as the people inside. I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for me here.

Stupid. I know what's waiting for me in there: Rejection. They wouldn't want me. I doubt I'll even be able to explain myself before they throw me out. After all, I _did_ try to kill their leader. They'd be insane to allow me into their home. Completely and utterly insane. They can't trust, or at least they shouldn't if they have any good sense. Still...I found myself walking towards the front door.

I should've thought this through more. If they-excuse me-_when_ they throw me out, where am I supposed to go? Not back to Daddy. Not a chance.

When I left I severed all ties to Daddy and the Darkstar Council. I wasn't welcome there anymore. Never again. Me and Vexy had talked about it the night before I left...

Vexus, Future Queen of the Cluster, was my best and only friend. (Her real name is Samantha. Vexus is the title of the Cluster leader, a title my friend plans to inherit one day. As a show of faith in her, I started calling her Vexus, which was shortened to a much cuter Vexy.) We'd known each other for years since Daddy had formed the alliance. The only two girls in a world of galactic rulers, monsters, and aliens. We didn't really hit it off when we first met, naturally. We were two extrememely powerful girls with violent tendencies. Of course there were bound to be some complications. But over the years our thin level of tolerance for each other grew into a bond that closely resembled sisters.

Not that I compared us to _them_. We weren't even close to that...that...unwavering loyalty. That undying love and caring that seemed to show in everything they did. Even when they fought. I don't think anyone on Earth really has what they have.

Vexy had given me an emergency communicator in the very likely event that I was turned away. She promised we would work something out if I needed somewhere to go. Even if it meant she had to "physically pursuade someone". Of course she wasn't really mushy or emotional about it. Vexy wasn't like that. A hardcore tomboy like her would sooner have her limbs ripped apart than cry in front of anyone who could be considered a witness. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind the limbs thing a bit. She's been wanting to go "full-metal" for years.

We'd had a long talk. Recalled fond memories. We even hugged (though she made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone). I remember her saying, "Even if they do take you, they'll never deserve you." I'm sure she's the only one who sees it that way.

She hadn't said how she felt about me leaving. In fact, she seemed to avoid that topic altogether. I had once asked her what she thought about the situation. She said, "It'll be quieter 'round here. That's for sure." I felt guilty, leaving Vexy alone. She'd never admit to being lonely. Never admit how much she cared or how it hurt that I would be gone for who-knows how long. And she probably never would.

But she didn't have to. That's how we are. That's how she is. I knew, like usual, what she was thinking and did what I could to make it easier.

But I still left.

I touched the compact communicator strapped to my side. It comforted me but only slightly. I stared hard at the home of the people who, a few years back, were the biggest threat to my father's dream. Never in my life had I imagined myself standing here for a reason that didn't involve violence.

But that's assuming they don't try to kill me for coming to their home.

So why was I here?

I was tired. Drained actually. Years of violence, war, and bloodshed could do that to a girl. After Susan died, I started to see the wrong-doing of Daddy's empire. How it destroyed lives and did irrepressable damage to all those unfortunate enough to be involved. How it's intent was nothing but selfish and sadistic.

I may have been raised to be evil, but I was also born a Powerpuff Girl. I had _some_ good at heart.

And then I saw _them_. Or, more accurately, _their lives_.

Daddy's monitors showed scenes all over the world. But more than a few of them were centered on the famous super-heroines. I watched them fight a monster one day. It was just an average, nothing special mutant squid. They defeated it quickly. But that's not what got to me.

It was the proud looks on their faces once they were done. The blonde one hugged the other two, giggling. They looked so happy...I was jealous. A burning sensation blazed in my chest, quickly turning to an ache. I wanted to know what it felt like to feel proud of doing something that helped people instead of hurt them.

And the people. They praised the girls endlessly. In all my life I've never had anyone be that grateful for anything I did. Never. I wanted to feel it. I wanted to feel what it was like to be praised and do good and _help_. I wanted to be able to smile like they did at the people they had just saved, whose lives would have ceased had they not been there. I wanted to know what it feels like to be counted on and trusted.

And, more than anything else, I wanted to experience what it was like to feel all those things with family. With sisters who understood exactly what it was like, how it felt, _everything_. I wanted to be a part of the moment they were having, hugging and patting each other on the back. Teasing, and then going home together like the family they were.

_I wanted that._

And I still want it. So here I am.

I hugged Gir to my chest.

"Onward and upward!" he shouted. I smiled softly. That's it Girly. Make light of the situation.

I rang the doorbell...and I waited. There was no turning back now. I was here.

And hopefully I was here to stay.

* * *

**From Chex:** Ok, that's it for now. In case you didn't pick up, that was all from Bell's point of view. If you don't read Bleedman's comics then you probably didn't get most of it. But for those of you who did, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
